Под деревом сирени
by nadin-hime
Summary: Перевод   Beneath the Lilac Tree  - part 1. Прошло много лет, и вот Май и Нару снова встретились. Подождите... или не прошло много лет? Нару изменил прошлое, но как это отразится на будущем?


**Под деревом сирени**

(Короткая история сверхъестественной любви.

Для тех, кто когда-либо думал, что Май и Нару заслуживают еще один шанс)

_Я думаю, Нару в моих снах добрый потому что настоящий Нару добрый. Это то, во что я всегда верила. (Танияма Май, том 10)_

…

_**Пролог**_

_**18 февраля, 2011 года.**_

…

Она всегда _опаздывала._

Сначала она не могла найти ключей, теперь – бумажника.

Она раздраженно выдохнула с характерным _птфф_, сдувая прядь, падающую на глаза_. _Еще семь утра, и это уже _не_ ее день.

После нескольких минут бесплодных поисков, она сдалась на бумажнике: в конце концов, у нее есть проездной на метро и пропуск на работу. Это тоже прокатит. Бумажник, где бы он и был, может подождать.

Поглядывая на часы возле дверей, она схватила зимнее пальто. Аналогично были подобраны валявшиеся на ковре сапоги на высоких каблуках. После того, как с пыхтением были натянуты и застегнуты на молнию ее облегающие сапоги на высоких каблучках, она уже спешила к двери. Не глядя она закрыла замок и помчалась на работу.

Вернувшись домой в конце дня, она повернула ключ в замочной скважине и открыла дверь. Неожиданно ей в лицо дыхнул порыв холодного ветра, сдувший спутанные волосы с ее лица.

Щурясь в темноте, она нащупала маленькую настольную лампу. Щелчок, и тусклый свет обнаружил источник холода. Окно было разбито, а на полу под ним серебрились осколки стекла. Насторожившись она взглядом обследовала комнату на предмет странностей. И похолодела. Ее бумажник лежал открытым на столе. Затем, услышав характерный звук шагов в ее спальне, она замерла.

Кто-то посторонний проник в ее квартиру.

Его движения были слишком быстрыми, чтобы она среагировала.

Крик. Выстрел. Борьба.

И кромешная тьма.

…

Он едва не уронил телефон: настолько сильным был шок, когда он услышал новости. С тех пор, как он проснулся этим утром, его преследовали тревожные предчувствия, что что-то было совершенно _неправильно_. Но ничто – ни это предчувствие, ни что либо еще – не могли подготовить его к правде.

- Я подумал, тебе стоит знать, - сказал мужской баритон на другом конце провода.

Это был один из тех моментов в его жизни, когда нечего было сказать. Все его чувства кружились вокруг нескольких слов, которые он только что услышал. Его глаза невидяще уставились вперед, и сознание захлестнула всепоглощаящая волна неверия и гнева. В голове пульсировали и отражались эхом слова, холодно вырезая значение каждой части предложения… и отрезая от роскоши отрицать очевидное.

_Она погибла этим утром._

_Ее убили в собственной квартире._

_И изнасиловали после смерти._

Медленно его сознание очистилось, пульсация исчезла, и он обнаружил глухое молчание в трубке, и мужчину терпеливо дожидающегося по ту сторону телефона – дожидающегося, пока он переварит новости. Ненавязчиво гудящий кондиционер на потолке, сейчас казался невероятно шумным.

- Спасибо, что сказал мне, - наконец, сообщил он.

- Мы должны помочь с похоронами, - тихо сказал голос.

- Да, - согласился он, с трудом выговаривая это слово. В его горле застрял болезненный ком.

- Мы можем обсудить это попозже, - собеседник тихо вздохнул и после паузы продолжил. – Мне действительно жаль быть тем, кто сообщил тебе это.

- Знаю, - он прочистил горло. – Прости, что тебе пришлось это сообщать это вообще.

Когда он положил трубку, кабинет неожиданно показался слишком тихим. Даже вентилятор, лениво крутящийся вверху, притих.

Опустив голову, он уперся лбом в раскрытые ладони. Ярость и отчаяние боролись внутри за контроль. Его плечи тряслись, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить себя. Но под веками против воли из тьмы всплывали образы.

_Высокая фигура, выступила из тени. Сердце бешено заколотилось от неожиданности. Он хотела позвать на помощь, но сильные руки зажали его рот, приглушая крик. А затем сомкнулись на его шее, чтобы успокоить навсегда._

Он открыл начинающие щипать глаза. Из всех вещей мира: этот злоумышленник полез ради небольшой суммы наличных! Дьявол, да он бы заплатил любую сумму на такое жалкое существование, лишь бы гарантировать ее безопасность! Да хоть убить любого на этой планете, посмевшего коснуться волос на ее голове!

Но понимание пришло слишком поздно.

Этого не должно было произойти. Она должна была быть в безопасности, и спокойно жить обычной жизнью.

Уронив голову, он, наконец, дал выход своей горечи.

…

_**Часть **__**I**_

...

Май Танияма открыла глаза.

Ее взгляду предстало пронзительно синее небо. Легкий ветерок овевал щеки, нос, а также уши, где тонкие пряди волос щекотали чувствительные мочки. Ветер заставлял нежно шелестеть листья, заглушая отзвуки голосов: смеха, болтовни, выкриков чьих-то имен. Божья коровка приземлилась на воротник ее униформы, и, протоптавшись по ее ленте, открыла крыла крылья и снова воспарила в небо. Трава под ней колола незащищенные руки, голени, а также затылок и шею, где сухие кончики проникали сквозь волосы к чувствительной коже под воротником. В любой другой день она бы уже почесала подбородок или растерла ноги, чтобы убрать этот несносный зуд. Но сегодня было иначе, ей было невероятно комфортно. Ее тело ощущалось тяжелым камнем, изначально принадлежащий земле.

_Блаженство, _- думала она не спеша. Ей захотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы соскользнуть в сон. Но она не чувствовала усталости, и лазурная синева неба никогда еще не казалась настолько прекрасной. Она желала ничего больше, чем запомнить этот цвет и хранить его всегда внутри себя. Просто на случай если она никогда больше не получит возможности увидеть его снова. Ее глаза вскоре начали слезиться от непрерывного глядения, и сотни, тысячи, _миллионы_ крохотных белых искорок проплывали перед ее взором вверх, в необъятный небесный свод.

Она попыталась представить, что ее подцепило верх тормашками: земля была над головой, а небо внизу, и гравитация тянула ее вниз. Уголки губ подернулись в слабой улыбке, когда она представила опрокинутые в небо колючие травинки, и падение в глубокую завлекающую синеву без чего либо, за что можно ухватиться, тихо погружаясь навсегда в безмятежность цвета, окутавшего ее.

Момент окончился, и ее грёзы выветрились вместе с пронзительным криком и тяжелой быстро приближающейся поступью.

_- Ивасаки-кун! Будь поаккуратнее! _– тень упала на ее щеки и панораму великолепного неба заслонила склонившаяся над ней старшеклассница, которая с тревогой вглядывалась в ее лицо. – Май-чан! Ты в порядке?

- Мичиру… чан? – медленно произнесла Май, перебрав имена в памяти. Она уже давно не видела Мичиру. Что она здесь делала?

Девушка помогла ей сесть, и Май сразу же поняла, что она была в своей старой старшей школе. Судя по всему, уроки только закончились.

- Ивасаки-кун попал в тебя мячом, - сказала Мичиру, посылая неприязненный взгляд на парня, который со своими друзьями уже ретировался со сцены действия, зажимая мяч на сгибе руки. Май наблюдала за представлением с озадаченным лицом. Мичиру повернулась к Май, и ее гнев тут же сменился за беспокойство.

- Мне кажется, ты сильно ушибла голову. Ты упала… ты как себя чувствуешь? Может, стоит сходить в медпункт?

Май осторожно коснулась головы, сквозь волосы пальцы прощупали затылок. Можно быть уверенным: там уже была шишка – чувствительная и набухающая – над ее правым ухом.

- Я в порядке, - быстро сказала она, хотя ее голова начала болеть, когда она притронулась к болезненному месту. – Жить буду.

- Уверена? – с сомнение посмотрела Мичиру.

- Ага, - Май ухмыльнулась – разуверяющее, как она надеялась – отряхнулась, подхватив свой портфель и подпрыгнула на ноги, скрывая неожиданную неустойчивость под видом расправления юбки. – Кроме того, мне нужно на работу! Нару _убьёт_ меня, если я опоздаю.

- Ты не должна идти сразу после школы…

- Всё нормально, - сверкнула улыбкой Май, похлопав карман юбки и уверившись, что ее телефон на месте. – мне, правда, нужно спешить. Увидимся завтра, ладно?

- Но завтра же суббота… - отозвалась Мичиру в след поспешно удаляющейся подруге, и ее голос поник. В конце концов, это не было необычно для Май забыть, какой сегодня день недели. Хотя забыть, что сегодня был последний день занятий - было все-таки менее похоже на нее. Но эта мысль долго не задержалась в голове: она знала, что Май была более рассеянная, чем остальные, тем более что она работала в этом месте, специализирующемся на психических исследованиях.

Быстро шагая по улице, Май активно соображала. Она была одета в свою школьную форму. Время было послеобеденное. И ее ноги, скорее всего, несли ее в SPR.

Нащупав карман, она вынула телефон. Открыв крышку, она взглянула на экран.

_Пятница. 26 июля 2002 года._

Она на полном ходу остановилась, все еще вглядываясь в символы. Она никогда не забудет этот день, над которым она размышляла многие месяцы и годы, задавая себе один и тот же вопрос: правильно ли она сделала? Правильно ли она приняла решение? Если бы ее действия были другими, смогла бы она жить другой жизнью, жить в другом месте? Или, могли ли ее действия изменить хоть что-то вообще?

Во всей жизни, за исключением смерти ее родителей, она еще никогда так не хотела повернуть время вспять, чтобы всё изменить. Она всегда была довольна собой и своей жизнью, и хотя она делала иногда достаточно глупые вещи (или отталкивающие, необдуманные, беспечные или ужасные), она никогда _по-настоящему_ не задумывалась, что было бы неплохо прожить это еще раз с возможностью изменить все к лучшему. Все. Кроме этого дня. В этот день она не могла не задуматься, что она могла сделать, чтобы события приняли другой исход.

Пятница, 26 июля. Это был последний день в ее жизни, когда она видела Нару. В этот день официально закрылась Лаборатория Психических Исследований Шибуя, так как ее президент покинул страну, и больше (скорее всего) не возвращался. И даже если бы он возвращался, то определенно не позволил бы ей узнать об этом.

Нахмурившись, она сжала губы, и снова возобновила шаг, в котором уже было меньше уверенности, чем раньше. _Это сон, _думала она. Но тепло парующего горячего тротуара, овевающее ее открытые ноги и припекающее в голову солнце говорили о противоположном. Так же, как и ее нос и кожа, ощущавшие влажный воздух. Слышалось пения птиц в кустах, гудение кондиционеров от зданий, смешанное с топаньем переходящих дорогу пешеходов и сигналящих машин, ожидающих зеленого света.

Проходя мимо закусочной, ее нос уловил аромат, напоминающий карри и мисо, а также специфический рыбный запах морских водорослей, смешавшийся с запахом риса из соседнего ресторана индийской кухни. Двигаясь мимо пестрого шума магазина электроники и благоухающей и мягкой атмосферы бутиков по соседству, она почувствовала пьянящие ароматы свежеиспеченного хлеба из Скандинавской пекарни.

Она заглянула внутрь, все еще пытающаяся подавить искушение перед видом золотистых лавашей и коричных булочек, политых карамелью и притрушенных орехом пеканом. Высокий светловолосый мужчина за прилавком улыбнулся, и она кивнула ему в ответ, но отправилась дальше, сделав пометку вернуться сюда позже. Взглянув снова перед собой она поймала себя на том, что снова любуется великолепием неба. Не было видно ни единого облачка. Проходя под гудящими телефонными линиями, она заметила стаю разрозненных голубей кружащуюся, чтобы собраться вместе и улететь прочь.

Всё это казалось слишком реальным, чтобы быть сном. Были ли когда-нибудь ее сны настолько детализированными?

_Но теоретически это не могло быть настоящим. Я __**должно быть**__ сплю. Верно? Или это могло мне сниться раньше?_

Но чем дольше она шла, тем менее уверенной она в этом становилась.

…

- Э? Нару здесь нет? – она нахмурила брови. Это расходилось с ее предположениями о том, что происходило. _Должно было произойти_, - поправила она себя.

Лин пожал плечами, поднял большую коробку с книгами и направился к двери. У нее было такое чувство, что и он находится в таком же недоумении. Поэтому она взяла небольшую коробку, тихо застонав от ее немаленького веса, и последовала за ним на улицу.

- Но ведь _сегодня_ истекает срок аренды офиса, не так ли? - сказала Май, пытаясь приравняться с широким шагом китайца.

Лин кивнул, придерживая коробку коленом, чтобы открыть свободной рукой дверцу фургона.

- Технически срок заканчивается завтра… но да, это наш последний день в офисе.

- И его даже здесь нет, чтобы помочь сложить свои документы и книги? – Май топнула ногой, из-за чего едва не уронила коробку, вовремя восстановив собственное равновесие. – Вот же придурок!

Уголки его рта подделись слабой – но все же сдерживающейся – улыбке.

- Возможно, он знал, что ты придёшь помогать мне.

- А что мне еще остается? – проворчала она. – Не могу же я повесить все это на тебя.

Лин усмехнулся:

- Не заставляй себя, Танияма-сан. Здесь не так много работы, и я никуда не спешу. К тому же не хочу, чтобы ты обременялась такими банальными вещами.

Май открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать, но не смогла подобрать слов. Лин забрал у нее коробку и поставил в фургон рядом с остальными. Тепло взглянув на нее он произнес:

- Иди домой, Танияма-сан. Для тебя нет причин проводить здесь весь день.

Она недоуменно подняла подбородок, чтобы встреть его взгляд. Это был тот Лин-сан, которого она помнила: печальные глаза, суровые черты лица, от которых на первый взгляд веет холодом. Но если в них вглядываться достаточно хорошо, можно увидеть его доброту. Это лицо, скорее всего никогда полностью не внушало ей доверия, да и полностью не согревало, но она всегда думала о нем хорошо. Но она никогда не сможет признаться об этом вслух. Май неожиданно распахнула руки и заключила его в объятья.

- Я буду скучать за вами, Лин-сан, - сказала она тихо. – Пожалуйста, берегите себя.

Он был ошеломлен ее действиями, но медленно, хоть и неуверенно, вернул ей объятие.

- И тебе того же.

Смущенная таким выказыванием эмоций в публичном месте, Май быстро выскочила из объятий. Она соединила ладони и сделала поклон, произнеся формальное:

- Прощайте! Счастливо добраться!

- Я уверен, мы еще увидимся, - спокойно сказал Лин, сделав ответный поклон. – До скорого.

Май поспешила прочь, опустив взгляд вниз._ Нет, _думала она, _мы больше, наверное, не увидимся._

…

Ей не хотелось возвращаться в свою квартиру. И поэтому она просто бродила по улицам и переулкам, широко распахнув глаза и выхватывая детали окружения, и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что это очень тщательно продуманный сон.

Через некоторое время она вернулась к пекарне, которую проходила по пути из школы в офис. Запаха и вкуса купленной коричной булочки, утолившей жажду голода, было достаточно, чтобы увериться в реальности происходящего.

Она нашла ближайшую станцию и села на поезд, направлявшийся в тихий жилой район. Она внезапно поняла, что ноги ведут ее к маленькому кладбищу, где нашли свой приют могилы ее родителей. Переулок был тих и пуст, за исключением двух кошек, лениво усевшихся под оградкой. Они наблюдали, за ней, когда она проходила мимо, и она, в свою очередь, наблюдала за ними, надеясь, что они, наконец, перестанут на нее смотреть. Но они не перестали.

Ступив на кладбище, она тихо и быстро пошла знакомой дорогой, а затем присела на колени на гладкие плиты перед двумя надгробиями четы Танияма. Первоначально это был небольшой клочочек, на котором были похоронены Танияма Санэёши и Этсуко, родители ее отца, которых она никогда не видела. Она вспоминала визиты вместе со своими родителями до того, как и их имя было добавлено к этим двум; а затем – визиты только с одним из родителей, так появилось второе надгробие. Она вспоминала это, глядя на красные надпись имени матери и на белую – ее отца. _Тихие рыдания ее матери и запах ладана._

Хлопнув в ладоши перед собой, она закрыла глаза и начала думать о родителях: чтобы они ей сказали, если бы сидели напротив нее? Какой бы совет ей могли предложить для, тяготящей ее проблемы.

Начало смеркаться, когда она открыла глаза, и она больше не сидела, а лежала на боку. Она быстро поднялась и обозрела местность вокруг себя, но кладбище было все так же пустынно, как и в момент ее появления. С сожалением она встала и, вытрусив униформу, пошла по обратной дороге. Ответ и успокоение, которое она надеялась найти в этом месте, ускользал от нее.

Кошек больше не было. Она решила было их поискать, но отчаянно зевая, она решила оставить это идею. Телефон в ее кармане заиграл веселую мелодию, испугав редких птиц, гнездящихся на деревьях. Она осторожно ответила.

- Май, - каким-то образом его голос звучал встревожено. – Где ты?

Удивленно она начала описывать свое местоположение и ближайшую железнодорожную станцию.

- Станция недалеко, поэтому, - предложила она, - я могу подойти туда, или если хочешь, я сяду на поезд…

- Нет, просто иди на станцию. Я встречу тебя там, - лаконично ответил он. – Я подъеду и заберу тебя. Мне понадобиться для этого… - он сделал паузу, и она почти слышала его мысленные подсчеты времени на дорогу. – …десять минут.

И затем он повесил трубку. Услышав звук разъединения, она отодвинула телефон от уха и уставилась на дисплей. Когда он не появился в офисе, она решила, что больше не увидит его. Мысль о том, что они встретятся _снова_, была приятным сюрпризом.

Ведь приятным же, не так ли? Ей было трудно определить свои чувства. Она еще не отошла от легкой дремы на кладбище, и все еще была озадачена сегодняшними событиями в целом. Продолжая шагать по улице, она снова задумалась над тем, что же все-таки происходит.

…

Она только появилась на станции и села на освещенную лавочку, когда подъехавшая машина, припарковалась у обочины. Из открывшейся двери вышагнул парень в темной одежде, умело подчеркивавшей его худое телосложение. На нем была черная футболка с коротким рукавом, поэтому она могла видеть, что его руки были длинными и тонкими, но жилистыми. Спустя мгновение она осознала, кто перед ней был, и, что этот кто-то встал с водительского, а не пассажирского сиденья.

Она поднялась, но ее ноги так и приклеились к тротуару.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она последний раз видела его? Казалось, что годы, хотя задним мозгом она понимала, что это было всего лишь неделю назад: когда он буднично заявил, что закрывает офис. Но в этот вечер в неверном свете уличных фонарей у нее появилось чувство, словно это был другой человек, хоть и внешне он оставался все тем же. Его темные растрепанные волосы спадали на лоб и эти невозможно синие глаза искали взглядом ее. И когда встретились – немного смягчились.

- Май, - он быстро сокращал расстояние между ними. На этот раз она точно услышала облегчение в его голосе. Она успела забыть, насколько он был высок и худ, и заметила это только когда он подошел. Каким-то образом, он был выше, чем она помнила, хотя и понимала, что это не так. Также она не могла припомнить, чтобы он одевался в такую повседневную одежду, несмотря на то, что надлежащий черный цвет был привычен ее глазу.

- Нару? – наконец, способная двигаться, она пошла к нему навстречу. – Почему ты здесь? – спросила она. Они стояли на тротуаре.

- Есть место, которое я бы хотел тебе показать, - поколебавшись, ответил он. – Проедешься со мной?

На что она незамедлительно ответила:

- Конечно.

Ее озадаченность была очевидна, поэтому она пыталась выискать в его лице ответ. Но вслух она ничего не спросила, ибо все еще терзали сомнения.

- Может сначала заехать домой? Ты все еще в униформе, - отметил он, открывая дверцу пассажирского сидения.

- Амм, да. Надо переодеться, - начала она, но когда он сел рядом, она запаниковала. – Подожди! Когда ты получил японские права на вождение?

Он повернулся к ней, невозмутимо заводя двигатель.

- Два дня назад, - был его холодный ответ. – Но вожу уже довольно давно, так что это не составило труда.

- Но ты же улетаешь из страны завтра! – выкрикнула она.

- Да, - согласился он, оглядываясь назад, через плечо, пока плавно разворачивал автомобиль. От него повеяло пряным морозным ароматом. – И?

- Но… - она нахмурилась, совершенно ничего не понимая. – Но ты же _улетаешь завтра._

Он слегка пожал плечами, меняя передачу. Теперь автомобиль мягко поехал вперед.

- Я получил лицензию, поэтому могу ездить сегодня, Май. Разве этого не достаточно?

- Нет, но… - Май посмотрела сначала на руки, потом вперед на дорогу, и, наконец, повернулась к нему спиной. – Это не имеет смысла. Я не понимаю, почему, из всех людей, ты будешь делать что-то столь иррациональное.

Нару грустно улыбнулся, его глаза смотрели вперед сквозь темноту в затененном автомобиле. Она поняла, что не может отвести от него взгляд, наблюдая за малейшими деталями, наблюдая, как с его губ слетают слова:

- Нет. На самом деле это ничего не объясняет, не так ли?

…


End file.
